<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Constant Affection by Elle_dubs (avril_o)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314068">Constant Affection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs'>Elle_dubs (avril_o)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Water - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Other, Romance, slight crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Water meets something different, something new. Can they wear down their new crush and become their one and only?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>water/rock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Constant Affection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310150">In Which We Properly Sort Water Into It's Hogwart's House, and other Such Things</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh">Ceewelsh</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs">Elle_dubs (avril_o)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermaggie/pseuds/gingermaggiereads">gingermaggiereads (gingermaggie)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods">Jet_pods (Jetainia)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf">oakleaf</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin">Ravin</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/pseuds/sunlightsymphony">sunlightsymphony</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha">TheLordOfLaMancha</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The water was meandering through their day, as water often does, when they ran into the rock. The rock was something new, but still old. It was firm, and tall, and strong, and it seemed to glitter in the sunlight, just as the water sometimes did; and the water coveted it, the water loved it, the water worshipped it. The water wanted it to be theirs. They wanted to engulf it, and have it to join them on their life's journey. </p><p>The rock was not used to the babbling rush of the water. Its companions were quiet and rigid. While some of its companions were shiny or glossy, it was far more common that they were dull and gritty, and the rock was used to that. It was not used to the waves of excitement the water rushed in. It did not know how to function in the water's chaotic currents. It stood, austere and fiercely solid, and tried to ignore the water's effervescent advances. </p><p>The water was relentless in their pursuit. The rock sometimes feared being pushed past its limits, carried away in the water's endless enthusiasm, but the water was gentle when they ran down the rock's face, wrapping around it with care, caressing it softly when they dripped from the sky. The rock grew to anticipate the water's arrival, and then began fearing the day the water would give up and rush past, bored with the rock's stoic appearance. </p><p>The water, however, was constant in their affection, and eventually, as always happens, the rock was overcome by the never-ceasing warm regard of water. The water found a slight crack in the rock’s rugged exterior, and slipped inside, caressing the hidden crystal at its core, and exposing its glorious beauty to the world. The rock was swept away in the water's passion, and together they discovered new lengths, new lands, new worlds... and eventually, when the rock reached its end, as always happens, the water pooled there, serene and calm, saturated with the memory of their love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is Voiceteam 2020 Team Orange You Glad I Saved This Braincell's fault.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>